My Little Hero (MLH) V2
by DEKU NUT00
Summary: One-for-all, The power that is cultivated within one person, and passed onto the next generation, this power, which currently resides within Izuku Midoriya, is transported along with him to a new world, where quirks don't exist, and a new kind of power is introduced to it, this power, is known as magic.
1. Prologue

_**Starting point**_

Destruction that was all that the #10 pro hero Midoriya "Yagi" Izuku AKA Deku could see the essence of iron in his mouth on account of his busted lip and his punctured lung, his vision blurred,burning and restricted from the dirt,sweat and swelling to his left eye making a blind spot for him. His bodying littered with cuts,bruises and decayed skin from his battle from earlier with Tomura Shigaraki and the league of villains though he was able to defeat them and lock them up with the help of some of his friends from class 1-A and 1-B But didn't help them with the threat that was hiding right under their nose.

All-For-One

The monster of a man that caused All Might the world's symbol of peace itself to retire and become a shell of his former self. Nobody knew how he escaped Tartarus or kidnapped Izuku, but Everyone knew that they have to save him before it's too late.

*Izuku P.O.V*

Pain. White hot pain that was all I felt all over my body my arms and legs felt like lead 'I'm pretty sure that my ribs punctured one of my lungs considering how difficult it is to breathe right now but that does not explain how did I get here? All that I remember is black/purple smoke and then an explosion, but tha-' My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping and an all to familiar muffled voice that sent shivers down my spine.

*P.O.V*

"Well done well done for sure yes! generally noteworthy!" complimented the voice that Izuku dreaded and prayed not to hear by any stretch of his imagination.

"All-For-One...I-I don't get it! how could you have gotten away from Tartarus!?" Izuku Question in fear after seeing him in person once more.

"Now-now that would spoil the surprise Deku..or should I say Midoriya Izuku." All-For-One said while wagging his finger at Izuku and Infuriating him evening more.

"How did you know my name? Why are we here? But more important where...a-are w-we." Izuku voice died in his throat as he saw the devastation around him.

"Well, I can answer two of your questions. The first one ever since your first U.A sports festival we always kept an eye on you and have gotten more info about you. And for your second question….it would be more easy to remove you from the face of the earth myself." All-For-One said nonchalantly.

"You do know of the law 'Ground Zero'...Now, do you Izuku?" All-For-One asked Izuku causing him to back away and lock up in fear for a split second.

 _'Ground Zero?! he doesn't mean the law for when a Supervillain that escapes Tartarus and is suppose to be taken down by any means necessary?'_ "Wait a minute, you don't intend to..." Izuku said as his voice died in his throat widening his eyes in shock and realization.

"Yes! A dance of life and death! Dark versus Light! Good versus Evil! ... All-For-One versus ...One-For-All." All-For-One said overdramatically.

"Heh... you must be bat-shit insane you know that right? But... I must be too if I'm going along with this." Izuku muttered before speaking up again. "Alright fine! You want this to be a dance of death than okay." Izuku said as One-For-All Full Cowl 50% sparked to life around him"Let's dance!" Izuku said as his mouth guard snapped shut and his eyes shined a lighter shade of green.

(Hours later with Bakugou and Uraraka)

"I sure hope that Deku-kun is okay..." said the #13 pro hero Uraraka Ochako also know as 'Uravity' said in a concerned tone. Uraraka is a young woman of short height and petite build, with two permanent blush on her cheeks, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair, which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. Ochako also has micro-bangs which sweep to her left. She has little pads on the prints of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws, which are used to activate her Quirk: Zero Gravity.

Her costume consists of a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback.

"Shut it round face! knowing that damn nerd he's more durable than you think." Growled out Bakugou Katsuki the #6 pro hero Kachan a young man of average height, with ash blond spiky hair, and sharp red eyes. His hero costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He occasionally wears his hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

"Grr, I told you to sto-huh? Hey, what's that over?" Uraraka said while pointing out a mile or so ahead of them while barely seeing two beings fighting. "I think that's Deku!" Uraraka exclaim in surprise.

"WHAT?! let me check." Bakugou said while adjusting the zoom of his lens he got installed in his mask a couple of months back. "The fuck?! Why is he fighting him, of all people?! Shit! Get down!" Bakugou yelled with fear in his voice which was rare to find as he tackled Uraraka down.

"H-Hey! what do you think you are do-!?"

" **SMAAASH!** "

~FROOOM~

(With Izuku and All For One)

"Well it seems that are dance has drawn to an end ready to finish this young Midoriya?" All-For-One asked Izuku weakly with his mask broken showing his wicked smile on his face eager to finish there fight at any given moment.

"Tch! Don't You dare call me that! But you are I think that it's time tha-" "DEKU!" "Huh?!" Izuku said turning to the sound of the familiar female voice.

"Uravity?! Kachan?! get back! it's-Aurk!" Before he could finish his sentence as he drops to a knee and started to violently cough up blood onto his hand.

'Nows my chance!' thought All For One as he stretched out his arm and created a miniature black hole behind Izuku sucking him in hopes of killing him and leaving his friends in a state of shock.

"Heh heh heh, I finally did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY DID IT!" Shouted All For One before busting out in mad laughter but seconds later he falls and taking his last breath with that wicked grin still plastered on his horrific nearly featureless face.

"D-Deku?" was all that Bakugo say as Uraraka fell onto her knees before letting out a sorrowful scream.

(Void)

"So this is the afterlife, huh I wasn't expecting It to be so dark in hear...wha? What's that?" Izuku questioned noticing a ball of light in the distance." Why does it feel like it's calling out to me?" Izuku thought out loud while walking(or floating) towards the bright ball of light and reaching out to touch it, causing it to let out a blinding flash of light.

"Well, that happened huh?" Izuku said while noticing that his hero costume got repaired and had some major upgrades. His costume had a few new changes and though some of the original aspects were brought over, it now looks sturdier and more combat-efficient in appearance. The costume is a dark green that fades into jet-black full-body jumpsuit with air thruster on both arms and legs(think of the No Capes design.) he now has shoulder pads that are a dark grey and with red highlights, he still has the iron soles, reinforced gloves/air cannon, and the arm brace That Mei gave him back in U.A. though a bit more sleeker, his mouth guard he upgraded to make them look more like Bluetooth that he can store his suit in at all times but for his hood/mask he decided to swap it out for a ripped scarf-like cape to pay respect to Gran Torino and All Might His father. The cape had his symbol on it a green star that has electricity dancing across it.

While he was looking at himself in awe a voice called out snapping him out of it.

"Hero from a faraway land I call upon you in desperate need of your aid. My world is in grave danger from a sinister force." Said the disembodied voice causing Izuku to look on in confusion. "But what is causing your world to be endangered if I might ask?" Izuku said wary of the voice.

"I...I don't know...but it's somewhere in Canterlot High.." the voice said.

"Canterlot High?" Izuku repeated to the voice.

"Yes, there seems to be a large magical disturbance in that area which is why I'm giving you these gifts. The gift of flight and defense magic." the voice said.

"So when I save your world will I be able to return back to my home?" asked Izuku hopeful to return back to his friends and family once more.

"I'm afraid not sadly... As you see your body has lost its soul. In your world, the only way for you to return to yours is to be reincarnated and lose you memorize". The voice said in a sad tone.

"Oh…I-I understand well if that's the case, I'll help you it's a hero's job to help. No matter how big or small the danger is we will always put our life on the line." Izuku said determinedly.

"I thank you, young hero this will only sting a bit.." the voice warned Izuku and then there was a flash of light.

( _Years later locations: unknown_ )

"AH!" Izuku shouted while trying to catch his breath before realizing where he was at.

"Whoa! easy there kiddo having nightmares? it not even the first day of school yet!" said a man with yellow hair asked Izuku in a joking manner looking at him through the rearview mirror of the pickup truck.

"Toshinori please pay attention to the road and Izuku are you sure your okay? you look quite startled," asked Inko concerned for her son and there well being.

"Yeah I'm fine mom it was like what dad said it was just a dream." Izuku said _'Man it's that strange dream again why do I always keep getting a feeling that I'm forgetting something oh well Looks like we're here anyway.'_ Izuku thought while looking out the window of the car seeing a sign that said "Welcome to Ponyville! home of the mighty WonderColts!"

"By the way Dad...why did we move again?" Izuku sheepishly asked forgetting what his mother said him.

"*sigh*...This better be the last time I tell you this alright?... The reason why we're here is that your mother and I have found new jobs as a coach and nurse at the school you will be going to so you might get home late from time to time because of us asking for your help I hope that's ok with you." Toshinori said giving his son a heads up for what's to come in the near future.

"No, it's fine I'm okay with helping." Izuku said when he was not out jogging the streets he was home helping his mother and father with odd-jobs around the house for them due to their age and for his allowance.

"So are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?" Inko said turning around to look at her son.

"Yeah." Izuku said while turning away from the window to look his Mother in the eyes "More than anything!"

 _ **End of prologue**_


	2. CH:01: First Day

_**First Day**_

"Izuku! You better hurry it up we don't have that much time to spare or else we will be late!" shouted Toshinori wearing a standard pair of navy blue sweatpants and hoodie with red, white and yellow trimmings and a pair of yellow running shoes standing next to there dark blue four-door.

"I'm coming! Just need to finish tying my shoe and by the way, Dad, is Mom in the car?" asked a green-haired teenager, after finish tying a pair of red sports shoes, he also wore a dark green short-sleeved hoodie, along with a form-fitting grey T-shirt, a pair of dark faded jeans, and two black sports sleeves to hide his scars he had gotten from boxing.

Due to his injuries, he had to quit boxing to rehabilitate his arms even though he did take up martial arts to strengthen his legs. But he was still sad that he had to give up on boxing because of his injuries, making him break a promise he had once made to his best friend whom he considered to be a brother.

Makunouchi Ippo.

You can say the way they met was like that of a Sports Anime. During one of Izuku and his father's runs, they had witnessed Ippo getting jumped by his bullies, deciding to do the right thing, Toshinori warned them that if they didn't stop bullying Ippo, that he would call the authorities on them. Thus causing the three bullies to run off in fear for being possibly arrested, and embarrassment, due to being called out by a pro boxer that they are extreme fans of. After that, they decided to bring Ippo with them to the U.A. boxing gym to patch up his injuries, where Izuku then decided to have a little bit of small talk with Ippo. Later discovering that they both go to the same school but have never met before due to having different classes and that he helps his mother with a finishing business that had once belonged to his father, before he sadly passed away, leaving his mother in charge of the business.

After all of that, Izuku decided to ask him if he has any type of experience in self-defense or fighting with Ippo admitting that he has zero experience or knowledge in both self-defense or fighting in any way. Knowing this, Izuku asks Ippo if he's ever considered trying out for boxing and that maybe he should go to the Kamogawa gym since that was closer to him and that they should hang out more often since they have a lot in common thus quickly becoming the best of friends.

"Alright, we're here. Does everyone have what they need?" asked Toshinori while checking his duffle bag.

"Yeah."

"Yes dear." Came the replies of the green haired Duo as they saw that their belongings were secured and tucked into their rightful places.

"All right then come along Izuku. Your mother and I already got a tour of this place so I'll show you where the main office is." Toshinori stated as he exits the four-door.

"All right Dad take care Mom I'll see you after school I love you," Izuku said as he went up to his mother and gave her a hug as she returned it.

"Oh I love you too lzu and you better not get into trouble now. Do I make myself clear young man?" Inko asked as she let go of her son.

"Heh-heh I won't. Cross my heart," Izuku confirmed as he wrote an X across his heart as they separated to go to their own individual destination.

 **~20 minutes later~**

After a lot and I mean _**A**_ _**LOT**_ of trial and error(and finding out that he was in the wrong class multiple times) we come to the scene of our young Cinnamon Roll standing nervously front of his classmates after standing there for only God knows how long he finally found the courage to introduce himself.

"K-Konnichiwa W-Watashi Yagi I-I-Izuku hajimemashite."Izuku blurted out.

...

…

…

"Huh?" Question a girl with hair that had the appearance of cotton candy on top of her head.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I was so nervous that I spoke in my native tongue what I said was hello my name is Yagi Izuku, Izuku being my first name and that it's nice to meet you." Izuku said as he began to receive a few greetings in return, some of them from girls greeting him in broken Japanese trying to impress him.

"All right now with all the introductions are out the way Izuku you may sit in the front row right next to Ms. Shy, Ms. Shy may you please raise your hand thank you." The history teacher Mr. Archive said.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Izuku replied before scanning through the front row looking for a hand before spotting and approaching it to claim his seat.

"Thank you for letting me sit here and it's nice to meet you as you already know my name is Izuku Yagi and yours?" Izuku introduced himself and asks the pink haired female.

"It's Fluttershy, and, um, you're welcome." The girl now dubbed as Fluttershy quietly responded she wore a sweater that looks like it's two sizes too large for her that reached just above her knees, dark green summer pants that have a rose vine-like design on them with three pink butterflies on the bottom left of her pants leg, and had on a pair of brown slip-on shoes.

Fast Forward 10 minutes into the class we see our green-haired protagonist drawing in a sketch-book since Mr. Archive gave the class a free period since they finish their classwork ahead of time. And seeing as Izuku, who had nothing better to do, decided to finish a little project he had in mind.

"Um… excuse me."

Stopping what he was doing at the time being he looked up from his Sketchbook and turned to see Fluttershy hiding behind her pink hair and pointing her index fingers together avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hm? Yeah? Do you need anything?" Izuku replied to Fluttershy setting his Pencil down to look at her.

"I-I-I um... was j-just looking around a-and saw that you were drawing something I just wanted to uh k-know... w-what you were doing?" Asked Fluttershy.

"...Oh! Well, It's nothing really I was just finishing a picture for a project I'm working on do you want to see it?" Izuku asked.

"Oh of course." Said Fluttershy turning to Izuku." I-If it's okay with you that is…" she added before shying away from him again.

"It's fine here take a look."

"Oh my! Did...did you make this?"

"Yeah, You see I was working on my drawing skills and I decided to replicate a picture of me and my friends on the day I left Japan." Izuku said while pointing to the picture that was actually across from him.

In the said picture was a group of six boys from what she can see Izuku was in the center, too his left there was a boy the same height as he at 5'5, looking a bit nervous he wore a pair of black slacks, a button up short sleeve shirt and a pair of loafers. To the right there was another boy with orange hair standing at 5'8 with his arms crossed looking ahead of him In annoyance, crouched closer towards the camera, to the right of Izuku was a spiky, blond-haired boy with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, he was wearing a standard school uniform with the jacket slung over his shoulder, a headband with a leaf on it, and a necklace with a flaming red circle smiling at the camera, to the left of the camera were two boys running. The one in the lead was a boy with a straw hat, holding a book, with a nearly ear-splitting grin on his face. He seemed to be looking over his shoulder, directed towards another boy with gravity-defying spiky hair who was giving chase, and yelling out in anger at him.

"I take it that they are some friends of yours?" Fluttershy asked looking over to Izuku.

"Yeah they are, we were so close that you can almost say that we are all like brothers." Izuku said with a bit of a somber tone.

"Were? What happened?"

"Well, this picture was taken the day I left Japan and besides… with the different time zones, it's near impossible for us to talk." Izuku said.

"...W-well if y-you want we ca-*RIING* Eep!" Before Fluttershy could have said anything else she found herself out the classroom and in the bustling halls looking around for Izuku in confusion.

"Huh? What, where did he go? Oh… I was hoping to get to know him a bit more…"

 _ **~Time skip: lunch~**_

*Izuku P.O.V*

'Man I was hoping for Fluttershy to be in my next class. Oh well… wait, why is everyone so segregated? It's like one of those cheesy high school movies that Mom and Dad watched when I was younger.' I cringed at the thought before scanning my environment when I said that it was like those cheesy movies I meant it. They had the cheerleaders, jocks, nerds the whole nine yards.

"Kami ga Watashi wa Ongaku no bangō ga Nai koto o negatte imasu…" I mutter under my breath before noticing a familiar pink haired girl sitting alone by herself.

"Hey, it's Fluttershy! Hmm, she seems to be sitting by herself, maybe I should go sit with her. I mean what other choice do I have she's the only one I know in this school at the moment." I said to myself before proceeding to sit across from her.

"Hey there Fluttershy, I saw that you were sitting alone over here and thought that I could keep you company, you wouldn't mind if I sit here, do you?" I asked her.

"O-oh no, not at all." Fluttershy replied to me.

After that, we decided to chat for a while.

 **No P.O.V**

 ***Buzz* *Buzz***

"Hm? Oh! I got a call you wouldn't mind If I took it now, would you?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"Sure, go right ahead I don't mind." Izuku said as he resumed eating his bento.

After a quick (and quite) thank you from Fluttershy, she answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hi ! Is there anything that you need?"

[...]

"You want me to hand out fliers for the Animal Rescue Center next week?"

[...]

"No No No it's fine! I love helping the little ones, it would make me so happy if I'm able to help them find their forever homes."

[...]

"Your welcome, You enjoy the rest of your day too."

"So, You want some help with that?"

"Hm?" said Fluttershy As she looks up from her phone in curiosity to the male voice.

"The fliers, Do you want some help with that?" Izuku asked now finished with his food leaning on his right hand with his elbow prompt up to support him looking at Fluttershy.

"A-Are you sure?" Questioned Fluttershy.

"I mean, yeah, isn't that what are friends for?" Izuku replied nonchalantly before widening his eyes in shock. _'Crap! why did I just say that?!_ '

"Y-You really think of me as an f-friend?" Fluttershy shyly asked him.

"W-Well, I-I-I, Umm...Yes?" ' _Great! just great! Way to go Izuku! now she is going to think that you're a weirdo!_ ' Izuku thought to himself. But before he could continue to berate himself a voice shattered his train of thought.

"Thank you."

"What wha?" Izuku said confused.

"I said thank you for helping me and….for being such a good friend, so...Thank you." Fluttershy said as she gave him a smile.

"Y-Your welcome" Izuku said as he gave her a sheepish, and nervous smile of his own. Unknown of what's to come in the coming week.

 _ **My Little Hero CH1 status: First Day: Complete**_

 _ **DEKU NUT: Hi! You might be wondering why it took me so long for this story to come out and well to tell you the truth I decided to remake this story! And with the help of DylantheArtist for being my beta reader I was able to give you guys chater one of My Little Hero! And I also would like to thank DylanthArtist for helping me along the way and I can't wait for more to come!**_

 _ **DylantheArtist: It has been such an honor to work with someone like this, and to those of you who have read my story, I'm very sorry for the delay of chapters, but lately I've been working on a new story with DEKU NUT and it's coming along very well. But other than that, please give DEKU NUT the lovins' he deserves, he worked really hard to bring this to you guys, so please give him some props for it, anyways that's my word, see you all in the next chapter!**_


	3. CH:02: UmmIs this normal?

" _ **MLH CH02: Umm... Is this normal?**_

 _ **Location**_ _: Canterlot high entrance_

"No thanks."

"Sorry can't, I already have a pet."

"Can't I already have a mouth to feed."

'Man it's like any person that I find doesn't want a pet or already has one! Hmm, maybe I should get one myself, you know what? I will! I just need to tell Mom and Dad about it, but first I have to give Fluttershy the news." Said our green-haired protagonist as he proceeds to head to her direction.

"Hey! Fluttershy, I got some good and bad ne-Ow! son of a-!" Before Izuku could say anything else, an object came flying in out of nowhere and hit him directly in the temple, causing him to lose his balance, falling on the ground and grasping his head in pain.

"*Gasp* Oh my Goodness! Izuku are you alright!?" asked Fluttershy with worry in her tone as she knelt down to him a bit to close for his comfort...

"Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." Izuku stuttered out to Fluttershy before his face practically exploded after realizing how close Fluttershy was to him. 'S-So close!'

"Are you sure? here, let me see where it hit you." Fluttershy said as she reached her hand out to Izuku. But before she could do anything else he scooted away from her.

"No No No No No, e-e-everything is fine! I'm alr-huh? what is this?" Izuku's attention was brought towards the object that hit him in the head, it looked like a tiara with a six-sided star-shaped amethyst in the center.

"A crown? Why is something like this out here of all places?" Izuku thought out loud reaching for it. But as his fingers were just about to touch it an emerald-green streak of electricity shocked him.

And then **IT** happened.

 _ **Inside his mind**_

At the same moment of the "shock", a photograph flashed right before his very eyes. It showed him, back in Japan, the sky an orangish golden-pinkish tone, and from what he could tell, he was on the ground weeping his eyes out while his right hand was gripping his chest like his heart just stop beating and erupted into a raging inferno. But in front of him stood a tall, skinny, and sickly looking man with sunken eyes, showing only his bright blue irises, he was roughly as tall as his father just plausibly an inch or 4 taller, if he wasn't slouching, he wore a white T-shirt and dark green heavy-duty cargo pants that was a two size too big for him, then the wind blowed and his shirt showed his torso, from what Izuku can tell from the small opening of his shirt thanks to the wind he had a stomach-turning wound on the left side of his torso. The silence was then broken as the sickly, blonde haired tall man said these words: "Young man. You too can become a hero..." and these words just seemed to resonate within Izuku's very soul before the scene in front of him began dissolving to black.

 _ **Back in real time**_

"!?" As Izuku's eyes widened like saucers.

"W-What, just happened?" Izuku questioned to himself, placing a hand over his head, forgetting that he wasn't alone before immediately regaining his composure.

"I-I don't know you were just about to pick up the crown before you just froze up." Fluttershy explained to Izuku.

"Really?" _'What was that? It felt so real, was that a dream, no, it felt more like, a memory?'_ "That was weird, well here, take this Principal Celestia, I'll go and tell Miss.F that you might get to class late kay?" Izuku told Fluttershy, earning him a nod of approval from the light pink-haired animal lover before going their separate ways. Unaware of the individual with scarlet red hair with golden yellow highlights, seemingly stepping right out of the statue, frantically looking for something.

 _ **Hours later:**_ _Front of the entrances of the school_

 _'This just doesn't add up!'_ Izuku thought to himself while pacing back and forth.

 _'The trajectory of the crown determines that It came from my left but the statue is blocking any object being thrown from that direction so how was someone capable of launching it above the statue directly to the side of my head, unless...'_ Izuku stopped his pacing before widening his eyes and putting his whole attention on the statue, before feeling a little deadpanned towards himself, looking away from the statue, _'No, now I'm just thinking about something that would be from an anime.'_

...

...

...

His eye twitched at what he was going to do, looking about to make sure that there was no one watching him, "*sigh* Well... time to see if my absurd theory works." Before sticking his hand out to the gleaming walls of the statue's pedestal.

However, before that could happen, someone, hopped out of the pedestal and collided head first into Izuku, taking him down to the ground with yet another concussive feeling in his head.

"Oh, *grunt* come on! not again." Izuku grumbles under his breath before realizing that there was someone on him.

Ignoring his own slight dizziness from the sudden headbutt, he checked on the one resting atop him, "Oh jeez...Hey!, are you alri-"

"Twilight! Where are you!? Are you okay!?" Cried out a young boys voices.

"Huh? Who said that?" Questioned Izuku looking for the source of the voice only to find a small lap dog right in the direction, of.. the.. voice...

…

…

…

' _What, that's not right.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he squinted his eyes suspiciously at the purple and green dog.

"Did you just talk?" Izuku asked, unseemingly calm as he pointed at the dog.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Yes, yes you did. You're doing it right now"

"Doing what?"

"Talking!"

"Oh! Uhh, What I meant to say was...Woof! Woof! Bark, bark~?" said the Dog as he sat down and waged his tail trying to look innocent as possible. And all he got in return was deadpanned look from Izuku before giving up.

"Augh! Alright alright, I yield just don't tell anyone that I can!" The dog pleaded as he stood on his hind legs in a begging position as he gave Izuku the puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine. I, won't tell anyone." Izuku said to the dog, feeling extremely weirded out that he's talking to a dog.

"Really!?, Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Tha-"

"BUT! On ONE condition. You tell me why you two are here, and how you came out of that statue." Izuku firmly stated, whilst pointing at said statue.

"Oh, well I don't know all the details, but what I do know is that we need to need to retrieve Twilight's crown before it's too late." the dog said to Izuku as he shot a glance at the girl in his arms.

' _So that's her name huh?'_ "Ah!"Before he could say anything to the mysterious dog an image flashed before his eyes.

It showed Izuku again, but the scene was different.

This one was set at a beachfront this time, but the skinny blonde guy wasn't anywhere to be seen, in his place was a taller, more bulked out blonde man, and the Izuku lookalike was completely worn out, without a shirt, and sweat drenching his whole body.

"I feel like I'm cheating…"

' _hm?'_

"You did all this for me…"

" _ **I feel so blessed."**_ The Izuku look-alike said crying.

" **We'll have to fix those watery eyes of yours. But now it's time for your ceremony Izuku Midoriya! Someone told me this once, there's a difference between being lucky and deserving, one an accident the other a reward, never get them mixed up. Take that to heart young man, you've earned this through your own valiant efforts." said the tall smiling blonde before plucking a strand of his hair.**

" **Now…" the man said while holding out a strand of his hair to the boy.**

" **Eat this!"**

…

…

…

' _Eh?'_

"Eh?"

Before Izuku could question it any further he was brought back from out of his mind by the shaking of a certain purple dog.

"Hey! Are you alright? You looked so spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking…" Said Izuku looking from the girl to the dog.

"I think I know where we can take your friend Twilight to rest, let's go, uuh..."

"Spike, my name is Spike, nice to meet ya!"

"Heh heh, It's nice to meet you too I'm Izuku Yagi. And as to what I was saying, I think I know a place where Twilight can rest, follow me I'll show you." Izuku said leading the way for Spike.

 _ **MLH CH02 status: Um...Is this normal?: Complete.**_

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **DEKU NUT: So that's it for CH2 of MLH! I hope you like it! Actually... how you like it so far, love it?, hate it?, don't know yet? That's okay! I'm just a guy that hopes to brighten up your day and I hope to inspire other people to make their own MHA and MLP crossover and before I go. Go check out DylantheArtist on Fimfiction or Fanfiction! Anyway this is DEKU NUT I'll see you guys and gals later!**_

 _ **DylantheArtist: This one took a lot less time to produce than the last chapter, but don't get too excited, it might not always be like this, but it also just might, who knows? Well, there's not much to say other than it was really awesome working on this together with DEKU NUT. And I hope that you guys enjoy it as well. We'll see you guys in the next chapter!**_

 _ **I'd say that this is a good time to say PLUS ultra, but I'm not sure that we have enough time for that.**_

…

…

…

 _ **Go Beyond! PLUS U-**_

 _ ***User has been Kicked***_

 _ **DEKU NUT: No no no, there's not enough time for that.**_


	4. MLH: V2 CH:03: I'm a WHAT?

Twilight P.O.V

 ** _'Where… Where am I? What? why is everything so dark?'_**

 ** _(Twilight...)_**

 ** _'W-Who said that?'_**

 ** _(You must help him...)_**

 ** _'W-Who?'_**

 ** _(The one named Izuku you must help him...)_**

 ** _(Twilight...)_**

* * *

Nurses office

"Oh! Good, I think she's waking up." _'I should probably go tell spike after this.'_ said a young male voice.

 _'That voice… why does it sound so familiar? Like I heard it before...'_ I thought to myself as my eyes began to flutter open and focus onto a stunning pair of deep forest green eyes that gazed into my magenta colored ones.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my dazed state and give my full attention to the…

…

…

"W-What are you?"

Izuku P.O.V

"Huh?"

 _'I was **not** ready for her to say that.'_

"I-I'm sorry, but, could you please repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." I said to the lavender-haired girl as she was looking at me in both curious-awe and wonder.

"I asked you, what are you? Are you some type of new species? What type of food do you eat? Do your species run in packs? Why are you wearing clothes? Are-" Before the girl could fire off any more questions I had to cut her off.

"Hold up! Let me get this straight. What you're telling me is that people...don't wear clothes where you come from?" I questioned her. I mean come on! Who in their right minds don't wear clothes!?!?

"Oh! Well, we do but that's just only on special occasions… Wait, quick question what's a 'People'? I've never heard of that term or word before." The girl questioned.

"Wait, you've _'Never'_ heard of the word "people" before you know Humans?" I asked.

"Hoomans?" The girl said tilting her head to the right a bit.

"No no, Hu-man. H-u-m-a-n: Human does any of that ring any bells?"

A head shake of disapproval is all he got in return.

"How about Man or Woman?"

Another head shake.

"Homo sapiens?"

And another.

"...Monkeys?"

"Ohh, so that's what you are!" Wow. Just. Wow. _'Now I just hope that there are no hairless monkeys where she lives.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he smacked his hand on to his face.

No P.O.V

"You do know that you're a human too right?" Izuku blatantly said to the girl as he stood up from her bedside to grab a mirror his Mother usually keeps on her desk. _'Please let this be some type of joke…_ '

"No, I'm not. I am a pony an alicorn to be more precise." The girl said In a matter of factly tone. Before noticing that the green-haired boy had something in his hoofs er… claws(?). "Uhh, why do you have a mirror?" The Bookworm asked confused by the fact of the said object in his hand.

"Alright look. Before I show you your reflection you need to promise me that you won't scream? Okay?" Izuku stated firmly.

"Uhh okay? It's not like something crazy happened to me right?" The purple-haired girl said chuckling under her breath and looking at Izuku. Only to see that he wasn't laughing."Right!?"

'Well here goes nothing…' Izuku thought to himself, before taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the worst. And turns the mirror towards Twilight to show her reflection.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan.

It was a nice and peaceful day in Japan the birds were chirping the streets were lively as always and-

"LUFFY!"

Well **_was_** peaceful.

"I swear to Kami! That if you don't give me back my book I'm going to make you look like a pretzel!" A teenage boy shouted angrily. He was wearing a traditional Japanese schoolboy uniform that looks like it was brand new, his hair was defying the laws of gravity. It stood straight up except for one single bang that hangs from the right side of his forehead. He also had on a pair of glasses but they were mostly just for show.

He was seen chasing a lanky greasy-haired boy with the same school uniform as him but the pants legs were rolled up to his knees and instead of the blazer he just had the button-up shirt with the sleeves torn off with a straw hat and a pair of sandals. This was "Luffy."

"Ha Ha! You're gonna have to pick up the pace Gohan if you want your b-Ow! Hey!" Before Luffy could continue to tease. Gohan, in a burst of speed, caught him by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly pick him up off the ground.

"Hey! No fair! You didn't give me a proper head start!" The straw hat boy said sticking his tongue out at the young raven-haired boy.

"Head start!?!? What do you mean by 'head start'!?!? We ran over ten blocks! Ten!" The boy now dubbed Gohan ferociously started to friend. But before he could continue to scold him about his antics the most unholy sound rang throughout the air.

A girls scream.

AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

It. was. **devastating**.

Any form of wildlife that was in or near the city ran to seek shelter or out of fear, glass was shattering from car windows to teacups, and Innocent bystanders were on the ground either passed out or screaming out in agony.

But like a ninja. It struck hard and Faded away into nothingness.

Just like that. It was all over.

"Ohh...Hey Gohan…" Grounded out Luffy as he got into a sitting position.

"Yeah?" Replied Gohan as he struggled to get up off of the ground.

"Did...Did you hear that?" Luffy said as he looked at all the chaos around him

"Luffy...I **_felt_** that." Was the only answer he gave Luffy before passing out.

* * *

 ** _Back in Canterlot High_**

* * *

"IS THAT ME!?!?"

 _'Okay, that. Was a bad discussion on my end…'_

"Yes it is, now Twilight I need you to calm down for me okay? Just take a deep breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." Izuku calmly instructed to Twilight as she started to calm down. "There you go, are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just…" Twilight said carefully trying to find the right words as she looked down at her hands and slowly started to move them independently trying to get a feel of them. "Shocked is all." Twilight said mixed with emotions as she looked into Izuku's eyes. "How do you think this happened to me?"

"Hmmm, I honestly don't know." Izuku said to Twilight, before prompting his right-hand underneath his chin. "Although if I were to guess… I would say it might be a way to keep balance or either a side effect from the Portal. But say it was the former? What is another word for balance?: Equilibrium. A state in which opposing forces or influences are balanced. Maybe there is some kind of 'Entity' out there that caused you to be like this." Izuku hypothesized.

"That…could actually be it." Twilight said impressed by the boy's hypothesis before realizing something.

"What a minute… how do you know my name?" Twilight said, narrowing her eyes."I never once told you it ever since I woke up."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, your friend...Spike right? He was just calling you that so I assumed that was your name." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head before doing a slight bow and flashing her a smile. "My name is Yagi Izuku, Izuku being my first name. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"O-oh right introductions heh heh…" The purple-haired girl said sheepishly chuckling to herself before regaining her composer. Although there was a slight bit of pink that dusted her cheeks. 'He has a cute smile.'

"My name is Twilight Sparkle it's nice to meet you as well and by the way, you mentioned Spike. Is he okay? I notice that he is not with you." Twilight said with a slight bit of concern in her voice.

"There's no need to worry, he's in good hands. Trust me, my friend Fluttershy is great with animals." Izuku reassured Twilight with the utmost confidence in Fluttershy's abilities. But he can understand why she is so worried. Although he may have been an only child in his family he did had some friends in Japan that he considered to be brothers to him. From what he could tell that Twilight and Spike both have a deep connection with one another maybe non-blood siblings? Childhood friends? Or possibly both?

"Hey Twilight, if you want I can take you to go see him?" Izuku offered to her.

"*gasp* You would?!?!" Twilight said instantly spring up from her bed. Before deciding to find a more relaxed position."Ahem I mean, I would appreciate it if you do so."

"Alright then follow me." Izuku said before heading towards the door.

"Umm yeah, about that…"

"Hmm?" Izuku hummed out before looking at Twilight, only to see her still on the bed looking away from Izuku in embarrassment.

"I… I don't know how to walk on two legs…"

"..."

"..."

 _'This Is gonna take some time...'_

* * *

Chapter:03: Complet


End file.
